Far Away
by IVSS
Summary: Many, many years have passed. I still love you but you leave so much. When will you return, stay. Hold me tighter, it may be our last.
1. Chapter 1: Where Are You?

Far away- Nickelback:

I wanted  
>I wanted you to stay<br>'Cause I needed  
>I need to hear you say<br>That I love you  
>I have loved you all along<br>And I forgive you  
>For being away for far too long<br>So keep breathing  
>'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore<br>Believe it  
>Hold on to me and, never let me go<br>Keep breathing  
>'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore<br>Believe it  
>Hold on to me and, never let me go<br>Keep breathing  
>Hold on to me and, never let me go<br>Keep breathing  
>Hold on to me and, never let me go.<p>

-.-

Sweat dripped from Rin's forehead as she picked up the basket of roots. Heaving the basket onto her shoulder, Rin headed home. Lightly leaping from stepping stone to stepping stone she crossed the small river. Around a small hut was a assortment of trees, bushes, and flowers. To inu-hanyous were playing underneath the willow trees and a small feline dozed in the flowers. Rin smiled and set down the basket.

As if on que, the children noticed Rin's prescence and leaped away from each other. They quickly crossed the clearing, giggling, and tackled her to the ground. "Mama! We picked these for you!" the smallest of the girls said excitedly. She held up a wreath of silver, gold, and blue flowers. Rin delicatly reached out and took it from her, smiling she kissed the girls head and happily replied "Thank you, Sayuri, Wakana." Rin stood up and wrapped both girls in a hug before putting the flowers on Wakana, the eldest of the girls, head.

By now Yuuma, the two-tailed cat had woken. Yuuma had been a gift from Kagome and... What was his name again... Sesshomaru's half brother... Inuyasha! Yeah, Kagome and Inuyasha's friend Sango. Sango's pet Kirara had kittens and she had given Rin one.

Rin rubbed the yellowish white and grey two-tail and scooped it into her arms. Yuuma purred and rubbed her fluffy head against Rin's golden kimono. Yuuma was still a kitten, and Rin loved her. As the kitten leaped from Rin's arms she turned to her daughters. "Have you seen your father today girls?" she asked. Thinking back on it, Rin had not seen Sesshomaru in a week or so. Sayuri and Wakana shook their heads and looked up at Rin. "When is papa coming home?" they asked in unison.

Rin thought for a moment before shrugging. "Not sure, i don't even know where he went." The girls looked at each other before shrugging, much like their mother, and returning to their game beneath the wilow tree.

-.-w-

My computers memory got wiped, blank, just before I was going to post the new chapters for my stories and this one. Luck is on my side, huh? Oh well. I will probably change the chapter around after rewriting before posting.


	2. Chapter 2: Hold Me

The hut was quite, except for Yumma's purrs. Rin sat in the corner, her eyes continued to wander to the door. She sighed and stood up, Yumma following her. The suns light spilled in from the slight crack in the roof. Stepping out of the hut, Rin continued to walk. She crossed the small stream and went deeper into the trees.

Once they were a good distance from the hut, Yumma started to growl. Rin glanced down at the kitten who kept pacing back towards the stream, to Rin. "Yumma, you can go on home. I am going to see if the berries are still alive. Don't wake up Sayuri or Wakana!" she called as the cat bounded through the water. Yumma loved water, so strange for a cat.

-.-.-.-.-.-]

Sesshomaru was pleased with the feline. It knew to follow Rin's orders, to protect her, and comfort her when he was not there. He turned away from the pair and bounded through the trees. Leaping into the center of the berry patch he placed a silk bundle on the old tree stump that had been a tree when he was younger. The tree had held the sweetest of honey but some villagers who used to live around here had cut it down.

Hearing Rin's footsteps Sesshomaru quickly leaped into a nearby tree. Rin entered the clearing and walked towards a ripe looking bush. She picked a berry, ate it and shook her head, noting for later to try again. Not ripe enough yet.

-.-.-.-.-

To Rin it looked like there would be a good harvest this year. She turned towards the path leading further into the woods and spotted the bundle sitting on the stump. Cautiously Rin approached it. Reaching towards the silk, she grabbed a loose piece of leather that bound the package together. She picked it up and sat down on the stump.

Gently she untied the leather and unfolded the silk. Inside were three beautiful kimonos. They glittered in the light, shades of green, blue, and red. Each one held a white obi. She gingerly fingered the biggest one, apparently hers. Rin glanced around. "Sesshomaru?" she called into the trees. No Answer.

Rin stood up and walked forward. Silver caught her eye and she turned around suddenly. "Sesshomaru!" she called happily, rushing forward to give him a hug. Over the years, the demon lord had grown softer and now, now he returned the hug, tilting Rin's head upward and kissing her on the lips. The duo stood there, in the middle of the garden, staring into the others eyes. Sesshomaru broke the silence.

"You have fared well?" he asked her. Rin nodded and hugged him again. "Where have you been! You never told anyone you were leaving! I have been worried sick for the past week!" A tear slid down her cheek. She really had worried, more than enough. The second night had been frightening to her. Because he had not told her he was leaving for a while she had thought maybe something happened, and cried herself to sleep. Sesshomaru moved away from her. "I will tell you in a minute," he murmered, "follow me."


	3. Chapter 3: History

Rin walked behind Sesshomaru, studying him. Normally he could hide his feelings but this time she knew something was wrong. When he had looked at her, there had been fear, worry, and love in his eyes. When the wind blew his hair she could see blood stains on his kimono. And though barely noticable, he continuously stumbled. Now she really wondered where he had been.

Sesshomaru led her to a flower patch, her favorite part of the land, and turned around. Now that his hair did not cover the shoulder she could see what looked to be bird talon marks on his shoulder. Sesshomaru followed her gaze to his shoulder and called her name. "Rin, listen."

"Sorry Sesshomaru... but... how..?" Rin knew that Sesshomaru understood what she was asking and looked to his eyes for answers. "I might as well start from the beggining" he started, sitting down on the ground. Rin copied his actions.

"Long ago, when I was a pup, my father had a great ally. His name was Atsuhshi, and he was a bird demon. There was another, Akash. Akash was ambitious and betrayed my father. Akash led the warriors of the Eastern Lands against the Western Lands. Near the end of the fight Akash confronted father, he tried to kill him. My father escaped without fighting, not wanting to kill him." Sesshomaru took a breath, apparently troubled by what happened next. "I was old enough to fight a weaker demon but... Akash challenged me. He was a lion demon and... so strong. I do not remember much except trying to run. Akash caught me, pinned me to the ground. He taunted me, why the son of a great inu lord could not fight back. I struggled but he sunk his fangs into my throat, killing me. I don't remember anything after that except waking up and seeing my father. He had used Tensuiga. Atsuhshi was really close to Akash... and when my father killed Akash, Atsuhshi claimed murder. They never spoke again."

Rin felt horror rising in her mind. It seemed so... wrong. But there was still the problem of what this had to do with anything. She looked over at Sesshomaru, seemingly lost in thought, and then back home. She hoped the children were alright, they should be. "Atsuhshi wants revenge..." Sesshomaru continued and Rin looked back at him.

"He has been attacking the border patrols of the Western Lands. Thats why I left, to see to the matter. When we went out to patrol we were attacked. Atsuhshi recognized me as the son of the one who killed Akash. He attacked me."

Rin knew Sesshomaru was finished with his story and she leaned against his shoulder. As they walked back to the hut she couldn't help but wonder just what he planned to do about this.

-=-====.

Okay, remember how I said eventually To The Stars would be continued? Well turns out that is a lie. Because of some private matters(Please do not ask) I can not continue it. If anyone out there would like to pick up where i left off it would be greatly appreciated.

This and my other story will not be updated for a week or so. I should be able to slip in a little time to write. The only reason I am going to continue writing the two is because Trial And Error is a co-written story and Far Away is inspired by a story from my family. Supposedly my Great Grandfather was in one of the wars(can't remember which) and left his family behind for a while(Sessh being gone for a week). I can not continue telling about this or else I will spoil the story. Till next time, IVSS


	4. Chapter 4

"Maybe I should have went back with Yumma..." Rin muttered as Sesshomaru sighed. The poor kitten was up in a tree, scared to death, while Sayuri and Wakana begged her to come down and play. When Yumma spotted Rin and Sesshomaru she quickly jumped down and ran towards them.

While the girls dragged a flustered Sesshomaru towards the hut Rin crouched down and smoothed Yumma's ruffled fur. The cat purred and rubbed against Rin's legs, begging for more. Rin sighed and continued to rub the cats back, staring towards the hut. She giggled as Sayuri bounced around happily and Wakana, rather roughly, brushed Seshomaru's hair.

-=-.

Yumma trailed close behind Rin the next morning. Everytime Rin left the hut, Yumma followed. In fact the only time the kitten wasn't with her saviour was when Wakana spilled a bowl of milk, a tasty treat not to be missed. Sesshomaru kept Wakana and Sayuri occupied by teaching them hunting skills. Rin was starting to feel lonely and got into the habit of waking early and going out to the gardens to gather the berries. By the end of the month Rin noticed a change in Sesshomaru's demeanor, and knew the children also saw it. Ever since his return Sesshomaru seemed to be growing distant, like he was afraid to be to close to his family again. Rin understood but it still hurt. And it hurt even worse when her children got upset because they thought he was leaving them. And all because of this... this... Atsushi person! It made her want to strangle him, although she would leave that to Sesshomaru. Rin would not let some strange youkai change her calm demeanor.

She watched Sesshomaru as he stared at the sky. Rin grabbed a bowl from the mat and carried it with her to join him. Sesshomaru glanced down at her, putting his arm around her shoulders. Rin leaned into Sesshomaru, smiling as she held the bowl that was meant for him.

It is short... I just have not felt like writing, I have been infected by the little blue bug all authors hate called 'Writters block'. This might not be updated for a while...

Changed my name :/ IVSS meaning InuyashaVSSesshomaru just shortened.


End file.
